


Lost and Found

by Cali_se



Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [12]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: ...tonight, at last, he came to me...
Relationships: Jesse Pinkman/Walter White
Series: Breaking Bad Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875721
Kudos: 25





	Lost and Found

If I'd been observing the situation, watching it unfold from the outside, I'd have no doubt seen a man utterly caught up in the maelstrom of a midlife crisis. I would have shaken my head and sighed and said, "What the hell is he thinking? He's obviously lost his mind..."

For weeks we danced around the issue, denying it, attempting to ignore it, both of us running away from newfound feelings that were plainly growing in strength and intensity with each passing day. But tonight, at last, he came to me, seeking out the comfort of my touch and offering me the precious gift of his kiss. He told me his truth as only he could tell it and I, in turn, let that truth claim me.

I don't know if this is a midlife crisis or not. Right now, I don't feel the need to name it. The only thing that seems to matter at this moment in time is him: his arms wrapped around me, holding me tight; his lips moving against mine, warm and giving. And if falling in love with him means that I've lost my mind, then I'm in no real hurry to find it.


End file.
